Wrath of a demon scorned
by Inu-shommaru
Summary: Crappy title, i know. Ne ways, Naruto is used to the beating, but what if he broke when his one love 'kills' him? whats going to happen to narutokun? why did he leave, and why return four years later, and who are these people with him? Naru3 clan rules ha
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this is my last naruto story until i get one or more to chapter 5. I hope you all like it, R&R.

Alot had happened in ten years, in ten years, The Yondaime had died, sacrificing himself to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into a blonde haired child. In ten years, a village had seen a small helpless child as a beating toy, in ten years, said boy had experienced more pain than a human could ever take. In ten years, a child's spirit had broken and left his home village for happiness. This child, was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi, and whipping boy of Konoha-gakure.

naruto had had enouph, he had been beaten, slitted, cut, gutted, raped by men and women, but, the one thing he had always feared was that his childhood love, Haruno Sakura would find out about the Kyuubi, and should she, that she would hate him. Three hours ago, thats exactly what happened, except, she didnt hate him, no...she didnt hate him, she wanted to _kill_ him, so badly that she got every single villager to ambush the poor child and do everything they felt, while she sent a bunshin to distract the Hokage.

Naruto was ambushed, beaten, raped, gutted, de-armed/legged, and used as a dummy for genjutsu and Ninjutsu practice. Naruto had not given up hope yet though, until one fatal thing happened, he saw Sakura, his love, pull out a kunai, and stab him in his left eye, blinding him temporarily, Grabbing another kunai, and slicing naruto untill she could see his beating heart, and then, with a malicious smile, she spat in his wound, kissed him, and stabbed his heart.

Time stopped for Naruto, all meaning for survival was lost to him, his love had tried to kill him. He was mentally broken, and in that single instant, everything that he cared for left the world to him. He slumped over, bleeding. The villagers cheered, cheered that they had killed a demon, a terror, and a threat. One thing they did not relise was that, they had killed a child...or so they thought.

Naruto grew enraged hearing thier cheers, but there was nothing he could do, he was weak, and he was slipping into unconsiousness. Naruto began to feel wet, and as he opened his eyes, he saw the murky water of a sewer odly enouph, made of a musty, unpolished gold. He recoiled as he took a deep breath, the stench was unbearable, it smelt like fox-shit.

Deciding to take a look around, he noticed tendrils of red plasmatic chakra eminating to the far left of his position, getting up he followed it, coutiously of course. As he ventured throughout the labrynth he noticed the tendrils getting stronger and stronger. Soon, he found that they had enveloped the whole passage, making him begin thinking that he was nearing the scource.

Minutes later, he found that there was only one way to go, shrugging to himself, he pressed on, soon finding himself in front of a set of cage bars that looked near infinite in height. Looking, he found the scource of the chakra, which seemed to be a rather large figure consisting of, mainly, two glowing red slitted eyes, and a grin of menacing sharp fangs.

The blonde child, instead of being scared, walked up to the deadly being and just watched as its paw shot out, revealing its razor sharp claws, and just as it was a fraction of a centimeter away from hitting Naruto, he batted the paw away. "You should calm your hostilities, I am not your enemy...yet" Naruto said, walking closer to the caged being.

**"How Dare you defile me with your puny human strength!"** the being asked, to which naruto meerely snorted,"Me, puny? did i not just swat your paw away, or need i lop off that paw and shove it where the sun dont shine?" Naruto growled. **"Ha, as if you could harm me, the great Kuubi-no-kitsune!"** the proud demon wailed, but when he looked at the small human in front of him, he noticed that the blonde looked bored. "Oh, so your kyuubi huh? so why exactly are you here? you to much of a fuc-tard to realise your dead 'er somethin?" Naruto asked, getting an agrivated roar out of the fox.

**"Hmph, you really are pathetic...tell me, what do you know of me?"** The Demon lord asked, to which the blonde ninja replied,"Yondaime killed you and you died...but...i assume thats a lie?" Naruto asked, folding his arms in front of him and raising a blonde eyebrow. **"You would be correct, it was all a lie, your 'Yondaime' wasnt capable of defeating me, a demon is immortal, incapable of dieing unless you destroy the universe around us. Your yondaime sealed me into a simple pathetic child which happens to be you, you little piece of-" **Kyuubi couldnt finish as he found a 'tiny-pathetic-human-child' attacking him, at which kyuubi just laughed.

**"You waste your energy mortal, those feel like bugs, no human can hurt me!" **It was then that he noticed naruto smirking and laughing with a little bit of insanity laced within. "hmm...hmhmhm...hmhmhmhahaha...hmhmhahahMWAHAHAHA! youve missed a slight point in your observation there bastard fur-ball. If i die, then you die, and currently...my body is rotting away!" Naruto then began to cackle more and more insanely, while Kyuubi paled. **"What do you mean brat? I cannot die now, i am immortal!" **Kyuubi wailed, to which naruto smirked more,"Our souls are one, and currently, i am fading, as are you, in other words...IM GOIN TO HELL AND IM DRAGGIN YOU WITH ME BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, cackling once again.

Kyuubi began to think of a plan, and smirked, waiting for the perfect second to execute his plan, the second naruto died, he would release all his chakra, and escape back to the demonic realm, but since this 'Naruto' had intrigued him so much and had won his respect, he would leave him a small gift...

A/n: I hope you like it, and just so you know, ill have a 4 year time skip, then Naruto will return with friends, and a new look.


	2. 3 years later

A/n: Here is the next chapter, so RxR

Naruto stared at the ground, the scent of blood every, he had just awoken after a very interesting conversation with the Kyuubi. However, the fox had one condition that had to be met, and that was to leave this damned village. He smirked evilly, a look very fitting to his current thoughts. Getting up, he looked down to a lone weapon used against him in the assult, two long katanas that had what looked like a round hollow end. **_'Its a rare weapon, a katana with an automatic rifle built into it.'_** said a voice in Naruto's head. Looking around wildly, naruto yelled,"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, COME OUT IF YOU DONT WANNA DIE!" Naruto then heard a demonic chuckle, and was about to yell once again, but the voice spoke once again,'**_I cannot come out as im in you, baka. Im kyuubi...yes we can talk telepathically'_**. Naruto had one thought as he picked the weapons off the ground. 'Cool, now i can kick serious ass...ill kill anyone who pisses me off' And with that, naruto uzumaki, village pariah, container of the Kyuubi-no-kitsune, disappeared that night into the world.

_**THREE YEARS LATER**_

Three years, had been a long time, especially once naruto had left. The villagers partied for nights on end, Shinobi had pranced around drunk, hell women had streaked through the streets. Only three people were not happy about the blonde's 'death'; The third hokage, Iruka Imino, and Hinata Hyuuga, The shy girl who was in love with naruto for the longest.

However, today, on October 10th, three years from the day naruto had left, four figures were aproaching the southern gate to Konhagakure, all of them wearing a long trench coat of different colors, along with a hood atop thier heads, shielding thier eyes from view with a shadow so dark that the brightest light couldnt pierce it. The first, and one in the front and center, was wearing a black leather trench coat that was tied shut, and an orange-red swirl on the back of the trench, right in the middle of the figure's back.

The second and furthest to the right, was wearing a red trench that ended like the bug user, shino's did, but the pants had a coat trail on them that made up for that, this person's trench was blood red, and left open, shoving that he wore a blood-red button down shirt, unbuttoned, showing his toned chest. his pants too, were blood red, but with a flame design on the bottonms.

The third, and furthest to the left, was wearing a sleeveless, floor-trench, that was dark green. The figure wore a black muscle shirt that had green stipes, while his pants were a dark green cargo type, but the end to the foot were tied in tape. this figure had two piercing green eyes , the only thing possible to be seen in the shroud of shadows.

The final figure who was the center and standing behind the black-dressed figure wore a silvery-white trench coat that ended at his calves, but it too was left open to show he wore a sliver/white roman style armour skirt, while his chest was uncovered, showing a well muscled chest.

one thing that they had in common was that they all had an orange swirl stitched into thier jacked, but one thing set them apart, on the shoulders, there was a silver shield with a demon fox and a knight in black armour crossing thier swords in a classic fassion, but the one in black had a demon with 9 tails, and the knight had the kanji for "Don" carved into its helmet, where as the one in the silver had a demon with 8 tails and the kanji on the knight's helm for "Underboss" and the two on the sides had a 7 tailed demon with the kanji for "Capo" on the knight's helment.

Walking up to the gates, the chuunin guards were hit with two kunai in the eys, all four of them. The four figures had thier arms extended, as if they had been holding a kunai. nodding to the rest of them, the black one walked to the gats and pushed them open, then smirked as he sensed five cells of 10 ANBU and the third hokage coming to 'greet' them.

He nodded to the others and they hid in random places, Seconds later, they all arrived, the Hokage looking straight at the one in the black, his pipe smokeing,"What business do you have in my village?" the hokage asked, to which, he recieved no awnser, only a short, dark chuckle. The figure then reached into his cloak, bringing out a rather small scroll with a blood seal upon it.

The figure then spoke in a dark, evil, yet kind voice,"I owe you no explanation, i and my partners-" At this, the three others came out and knocked out all the ANBU, while they beheaded every single hidden hunter nin. The black hooded figure smirked beneath his hood,"You should never underestimate your opponents." At that, before the Hokage could see, he had a blade at his throat,"Even more so, if that 'enemy' is an ex-citizen"

At that, the figure made a hand gesture, and the three men lined beside him, the one wearing the red trench coat pulled his hood off, revealing a boy with blood-red and brown, emerald green eyes, and a single scar on his cheek. He wore a Hidden Rock headband with a scratch through it on his neck, but he also had two spears on his back that would double as tridents, had the two other blades not been coming out of the original blade itself.

Looking at the Hokage, he spoke in a voice that was youthful, yet powerful,"I am Yukimura Stracci- Uzumaki, Capo of my Leader. I am indeed a nuke-nin of the Hidden Rock, but i hold no grudges against them or any other village." After his intorduction, the next person, the one in green came and unvailed his face.

The person had a handsom face, slightly tanned, but was well muscled. His face was void of any baby fat, and his eyes were a gym-like emerald green. His hair was long, half-way down his back, with two strands in his face, which were coloured green, while the long back was as well, green. On his back lay an ANBU sword, and on his wrists, a modified version of Asuma's trench knives. He also wore a black mask much like the ex-ANBU Kakashi Hatake.

bowing lightly, he began his introduction,"I am Yomarimaru Yoshimitsu- Uzumaki, last survivor of the Yoshimitsu clan who specialise in reptilian jutsu. Our village was so new that it wasnt recorded yet, however Hidden Marsh wasnt to be. i am as well, a Capo for my leader." After that, he bowed once more, and returned to the line.

The Third one in the white Trench coat stepped foward, as revealed his iddentity, and many were shocked. He had very spikey silvery-white hair, a demonic grin, and grey eyes. On his back waste, in an 'X' position, were two 8-foot katanas. Everyone knew who he was, he was a brutal assasin belonging to the Hidden Cloud, Wiess Bracci.

"As i see most of you have realised, I am Wiess Bracci, also known as the 'Guillotine'. I have no hostilities with Konoha, unless you endanger the Godfather. I am underboss and second in command." He pulled his hood back up and walked up to the man in black, and traditionaly kissed his hand while kneeling. "Godfather...it is time, are you sure you wish to do this my lord?" The man in black simply nodded.

Walking up silently, the black coated man revealed a single hand which was clawed with black nails, reaching up slowly, reavealing muscular arms, though not as big as Yomarimaru, they were still big. He quickly pulled back his hood, and kept his head down. He had hair down to his upper-mid back, however, it changed colors as it extended as well, the spikey-ness lessened. At the crown of his head, it was white-yellow, followed by a sun-kissed yellow, then an off-orange followed by bloodred for the last few inches.

Keeping his head down, he undid his trench coat to show a blood-red shirt, with a black vest, and a 1/2 dress, 1/2 shinobi jacket, also black. His pants were a black/blue pair of dress cargo pants with a kunai pouch on the left leg, and aslo, a pair of black boots with buckles on them were on his feet. On his back were two katanas that had a what looked like a rifle built into them.

He began to speak, hand still over his lowered face. His voice was smooth, powerful, dangerous, and a mix of angelic and demonicness. "I am the Godfather of this small yet growing empire, i have no hostilities on this village yet, but...i was once part of it...but then a mob of villagers attacked me...that was three years ago..." By this time, many had a feeling of who this person was, but were not quite sure yet.

The man lowered his hand, showing purple slitted eyes that had tinges of crystal-blue and blood-red flashes. He also had 3 very dark and defined demon whiskers that were well defined. Two fangs poked out of the sides of his mouth, however he had a single scar surrounding his left eye.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Godfather of the Uzumaki Family, and Hier to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. We have come to join this village once more as shinobi in the academy to become gennin." Naruto smirked at the Hokage's reaction, which was for him to run foward and envelope Naruto into a hug.

A/n: I hope you liked this, hope it was at least kinda original. Ive been trying to keep things at skool going good, but im failing algebra, so i need to work more on that.


End file.
